


In Your Pocket

by anivhee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hand Jobs, Implied Underage, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wanking Comment Fest, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anivhee/pseuds/anivhee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not really that hard to focus on the boy's lap--his arm moving so very slowly that Merlin wonders how Arthur can keep such a straight face. But he isn't, he notices. He's not doing it like the other times--silent, biting his lips, fidgeting in his seat ever so slightly. He is watching him now, hunger written all over his features, and Merlin swallows hard. There is absolutely no doubt--he's screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Pocket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fr333bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr333bird/gifts).



> Comment!fic that started [HERE](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/23063.html?thread=570391) akjdsfks I have no shame. Not at all, because this isn't even beta'ed BECAUSE, AGAIN, I HAVE NO SHAME (and also because I'm lazy and idek that's not important let's get on with the fic). 
> 
> Thanks to [Alby_Mangroves](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alby_Mangroves) for coming up with this awesome fest, and to [Fr333bird](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr333bird) for the amazing prompt (that I shamelessly changed, BUT--BUT--I DON'T KNOW, IT JUST HAPPENED). 
> 
> (also the underage tag happened because I don't even know how old Arthur is in here SO YEAH. PICTURE HIM AS YOU WISH, BUT JUST IN CASE).
> 
> I'm very sorry for the amount of mistakes you'll find in here, because, man, you _will_.

He is doing it again.

It doesn't take much for Merlin to notice--he's so used to Arthur's ministrations by now that he only resumes into admiring the young lad and his courage. He fights the urge to stand up and walk in his direction, to forget they are in class and that he's supposed to be _focused_ on the matter at hand. 

No one notices how he keeps watching his young student, and if they do, they don't say a word. 

Merlin tries really hard to avoid looking at the back of the room, though, and fails spectacularly at it. Arthur is watching him now, conscious of the things he does to him. He licks his lips and stares at him hungrily, as if wanking in the middle of History wasn't that bad enough. Merlin fights the urge to groan, and grips at the desk, grunting something about reading a chapter about the French Revolution and glaring at the kid that smirks knowingly. 

It's not really that hard to focus on the boy's lap--his arm moving so very slowly that Merlin wonders how Arthur can keep such a straight face. But he isn't, he notices. He's not doing it like the other times--silent, biting his lips, fidgeting in his seat ever so slightly. He is watching him now, hunger written all over his features, and Merlin swallows hard. There is absolutely no doubt--he's screwed. 

And now that he started, there's no way to stop. Merlin watches, fascinated, as Arthur parts his lips and lets out a shaky breath. If he wasn't this hard, he would stand and pace around him, just to watch his thumb run over the tip of his prick, his fist slide up and down, as slowly as he always does. 

Merlin lets himself wonder if Arthur does it slow because he's afraid he'll get caught, or because he likes to be fucked that way.

He bites his lip furiously, hiding the groan that vibrates through his chest by fumbling with some papers in his desk. He knows he might look like a wreck right now, and the looks some of his students shot at him are only a confirmation of it. He meets Arthur's eyes and doesn't miss the challenge in his eyes, the way his tongue runs across his lower lip, and before Merlin understands what he's doing, he's palming his already very hard cock, and adding a little pressure. 

He hates it, the power that spoilt brat has over him, but he can't help but give in to his wishes, to surrender at his look, his desire, his need, and he squishes, softly, biting his lips with more desperation. Arthur's eyes widen, and there is something in his gaze that makes Merlin shout at the boys in his class to disappear, to read every single revolution ever to date and write an essay of it, just to shove them out and glare at them as they take time to leave.

Arthur stays, of course. He's still sitting cross-legged, his chin up, his eyes burning with madness, and it _is_ madness that drives Merlin stomping forward and makes him pull at the boy's shirt, causing a soft moan from him before Merlin covers his mouth with his, forcing it open, licking, biting; reproaching his behavior, the way he makes him feel, the way he can't control himself and knows he's utterly and ridiculously lost.

Arthur kisses him back just as hard, running his hands all across Merlin's chest and below, pushing past his trousers and into his intimacy, with no shame whatsoever. Merlin groans and nips at his lower lip furiously, because he shouldn't do this, he shouldn't give in this fast, this easy. Arthur grins into his mouth, and Merlin shoves his hand away and grips at his cock, making Arthur moan and grab wobbly at his shoulders, sneaking a hand inside his underwear and tugging at Merlin's prick. 

Merlin groans again, removing his hands from Arthur to take off his student's pants, exposing the pink flesh. Arthur doesn't even let him admire it, because he pulls out Merlin's own flushed member and strokes it with his own, sending a wave of electricity through his body. Merlin arches at the sensation, moving his hips forward to match with Arthur's lazy strokes. The boy is focused on him, Merlin notices, with something close to fascination, as he watches the way his body rubs against his, panting his name and pulling him close. Merlin is suddenly so overwhelmed with emotion, and he kisses him again; it's not angry this time, only full of want and need and emotions he doesn't want to name. Arthur basically _melts_ when Merlin circles his arms around him, steadying him. They lose themselves in the other person's mouth, Arthur's hand still pulling at their cocks, and when Merlin can't take it anymore, he puts his hand over Arthur's and moves them faster, groaning as Arthur licks his neck and lets out whimpers mixed with little puffs of air. 

Arthur hides his face on his neck, whimpering his name and bucking his hips against his, pleading now. Merlin bites his ear and Arthur looks up at him, face flushed and eyes dark as the night, and that's all it takes for them to come undone.

It's silent after that, Merlin fidgeting with the buttons of his trousers and Arthur picking up his own, avoiding his gaze. He's blushing, even after all that just happened, and Merlin bites back some stupid comment like "see you tomorrow" or "that was nice, Pendragon" because all he wants to do right now is escape. 

Arthur then decides to look at him, and then he inhales a deep breath, his eyes never leaving his. Merlin is expecting some sort of farewell, or a rhetoric comment or maybe a declaration of love--anything. 

But Arthur stays silent for a moment, only enough to drive Merlin nuts all over again, and then he takes a step forward, pecking him on the cheek and putting something in his jacket pocket.

"Please," he whispers against his ear, and Merlin shudders against his will. "Please, let's do this again."

And as he watches the boy's back leaving the classroom, Merlin knows. 

_I'm so screwed._


End file.
